


The Never Ending Smile

by Myrddin_Ignis_Magus



Series: The Dying Smile [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus/pseuds/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1/3 of my smile one-shot series. Astoria Greengrass dies in Fleur Delacour's arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Never Ending Smile

**The Never Ending Smile**

They found solace, trapped, hidden because of the cave in. The younger of the two is bleeding… she can smell the blood as she held her in her arms. It had been an attack on the younger girl's home and the Order of the Phoenix went to their rescue. However, the brown haired sixteen year olds whole family died.

That was the consequence of denying to join the Dark Lord Voldemort, but the blonde half Veela had saved the girl and drag carried her off into the woods around the manor, her ankle sprained. They had been followed and cornered, Fleur tried fighting even though she knew she would eventually lose she had to try.

Fate seemed to intervene in that moment and the ground opened up around their feet and they fell into a tiny cavern. Fleur had to pull the sixteen year old girl out of the way as the opening collapsed and would have buried them. They had waited, breathing rapidly and painfully believing the Death Eaters would dig down to get them, but they never came.

It had been a few minutes when Fleur noticed the smell of blood and found the younger girl lying on the ground drifting in and out of consciousness. Her eyes looked very unfocused when the half Veela lit her wand and bathed the small space in light.

However, she grimaced as she saw the huge hole in the younger girl's stomach, and blood trailing from her lips. Fleur dropped to her knees beside the girl in the tight, confined space panicking as she used her hands as she tried to stem the bleeding.

"Y-your names, Astoria, correct?" the French girl asked with a stutter, out of breathe accent as she tried not to break down. The other girl could only nod, her blue eyes looking blank and lifeless and she coughed up blood. "Its going to be OK… help will come, and we'll get out of here, and we'll get you to a medi-wizard!" she promised in a wispy whisper.

"No, please," Astoria chocked out through a gargle of blood. "I-I-I…" she coughed and wheezed.

"Astoria, you mustn't speak, please calm down…" Fleur tried to reprimand, but the girl grabbed at her bloody hands still holding at her wounds and barely shook her head.

"I can feel it," she croaked out with a bloody lipped smile and tears in her eyes. "Death is soft, warm and-and…" she coughed here causing Fleur to worry more. "Like a breeze in summer. I… there a-are so many things I've never done… I've never even been kissed before…" she whispered the last, what little blood left in her checks tinted them.

Fleur didn't even hesitate as she leaned down, her lips tenderly touching the younger girls, tasting her life's blood. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony and tears flowed from Fleur like a never ending fountain as moments later the other girl just stopped, and all Fleur could feel is the never ending smile pressed to her lips.

**End**

A\N: this is a drabble one-shot challenge by Cheeky Slytherin Lass


End file.
